The present Patent refers to an interconnected rotary system with built-in suspension for baby prams.
Several rotary wheel systems with suspension are already known, with the normal use of four front wheels, two on each block to maintain balance and operating as a rotary wheel and completely independent.
Also, rotary systems exist with a single rotary type wheel, but also completely independent.
The present Patent provides the use of only two wheels with interconnected steering.
This new system will allow the use of larger size wheels, increasing the baby and user""s comfort, since handling of the seat becomes easier.
The wheels are fixed to the front legs of the chassis and are fastened on blocks.
The blocks fit in the parts serving as the chassis bracing, said blocks being interconnected by a rod with two rotary points, making the two front wheels to become interlocked.